Letters to Edolas
by TheTwilightWarrior
Summary: Sucky summary! Sorry! After returning back to Earth Land, Lisanna finds herself surrounded by that same warmth she always missed. Everything is falling back into its normal pace, but the youngest Strauss sibling can't help but feel a little tug of guilt for the family she left behind. Will her letters ever reach them? Or will she get sucked into a completely different problem?
1. Daisies in the Window

**Hello~ ^^ This idea just kinda came to me on a whim, so I'll see where it goes~ I just finished the Edolas arc, by the way, so I'm sorry if anything seems fudged up to you guys ^^"" I'm not going to follow what's coming next anyway, so I don't know if that counts as AU, but, uh… It's a fanfiction, right? It's not supposed to follow perfectly… Right?**

**Right? ^^""**

The sun was just starting to peek through my window when I opened my eyes. The little beams of light tickled and poked at the small pot of Daisies I had placed on the sill, making their miniature yellow petals glow. I sat up and smiled at them, letting the blanket fall from my half-dressed body and onto the floor. It crumpled around my cold feet, enveloping them in what was left of my warmth. I never got tired of that feeling, not once. It reminded me that I was home again. It reminded me that I was where I belonged.

I walked to my small closet, the old wooden floor boards creaking beneath my feet. I had missed that sound. I had missed everything, really. I think it's pretty funny, though; there was a time when I _hated _that dull, wooden squeak.

Throwing open the closet doors, I examined the slightly foreign articles of clothing before me. They were all hand-me-downs from Mira-nee, and they all had that same… Flair, which didn't suit me as much as it should've. However, that didn't stop me from throwing myself onto the hanging fabric and rubbing my cheek against them. They smelled like her, sweet and flowery. I smiled as the soft cotton kissed me good morning and then pulled myself out of the clothes, grabbing the simplest thing I could and slipping it on. I stretched. The small house was quiet, but it was still had a touch of their liveliness lingering in the corners of the kitchen.

I glanced down at the dining table and smiled. Placed near my chair was a small plate with eggs and meat, still faintly steaming in the silence. There was a note next to it, neatly folded with a rushed little flower sketched on the corner.

"_At the guild.  
Please eat to keep up your strength!  
-Mira" _

I chuckled lightly and set down the small piece of paper, quickly devouring the breakfast and setting the plate in the sink. I wanted to hurry and get to the guild so I could help Mira-nee. Elfman had taken a job and told us he wouldn't be back for a few days, but I had to be around at least one of them. Just being away from them made me nervous. I was so scared that we would be separated again, or that something would happen to one of us. I glanced down at the three chairs huddled around the table again and furrowed my brow. Had they ever taken mine away?

I shook my head and sighed, deciding not to think about it. What was important was that we were all together again. Right? But, despite how badly I wanted to run off to the guild and see everyone, I remembered the one very important thing I had to do and wandered my way into Mira's room. It was warm in her room, like she was still there. I smiled before walking over to her work desk and stealing a piece of paper, an envelope, and a pencil. There were letters and notices sprawled lazily over the old wooden surface, being watched over by her thin, wire-rimmed reading glasses. I let a small sigh escape when I saw the notice that our rent was dew. The house may be small and cozy, but that didn't seem to stop it from costing an arm and a leg.

"_She works so hard for us…" _I thought, letting my fingers brush lightly over the paper work. It was no secret that Mira kept out household in order, but I still didn't like knowing that she worked herself so much. It was one thing to take a job and earn some money, but what to do with that money was an entirely different breed of work in itself.

I shook off the thoughts for now, being sure to store them away safely so I could sit and think on them later. For now, I had my own business to attend to. I stole Mira's glasses and put them on, letting them hug the bridge of my nose. I didn't really need them, but they felt so grown up I couldn't help myself. As I passed by a small hanging mirror I giggled. I almost looked like her. Almost.

Taking my place at the table once again, I laid out the paper and stared at it intently while I drummed the tip of the pencil on my bottom lip. Before I could put much thought into it, I started:

_Mira-San,_

_It's been almost two weeks since I returned to Earth Land, and everything still feels so new and happy. The guild is as lively as ever, and Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan have been taking great care of me as usual. It's sunny again today, and I'm starting to wonder if it will ever rain. _

I paused, thinking over the letter with a frown.

_Part of me still misses you, but I know that you wouldn't want that. I wish that the Lisanna of Edolas would come back to you, because having all three of you together would be wonderful, I think. I know that she loves you very much, though, because I do too. I think she probably will come back to you soon. There's something in our worlds that won't let our families stay apart forever, right? Yeah.  
Best wishes,  
-Lisanna of Earth Land_

I sighed as I stared at the words before me. They seemed weak, somehow. Pitiful. But I couldn't help it. There was something I wanted to say to them, something to maybe thank them for taking care of me for _two years_ when they knew I wasn't their Lisanna. I just couldn't figure it out. Every time I tried to think of something, I could only remember Edolas Mira smiling at me as I drifted back to the place I came from. It was so unfair, I thought. She had to watch her baby sister leave her twice. Normally I wouldn't have put so much value on myself, but seeing how Mira-nee and Elfman of this world looked at me now, I knew that I had put them through a lot. But, for now, there was nothing I could do. My heart was tugging me towards the guild, towards her and the safety she gave me. Nothing could hurt me when Mira-nee was around.

But a lot of things could hurt her.

I shook my head quickly and shoved the letter into the envelope, unable to look at it any longer, and as quickly as possible I threw on my shoes and ran out the door. Our house was on the edge of town, so many years ago the three of us had worked together using our magic to carve a path through the forest straight to the guild. The thin dirt road curved and snaked through the trees, like a vein crawling through a body. It was quiet and almost surreal, one of my favorite places. Every time I walked through I felt like I could still hear our laughter from when we were kids.

I passed by a large, old oak tree with a big hole naturally twisted into it. I strolled up to it, quietly peeking in. The hole went all the way down, making the tree seem hollow and empty. I dropped the envelope in and walked away. With it, I dropped in my thoughts.

As I continued walking I spotted another tree, although this one was broken and long since dead, its body lying limply in the dirt. I smiled to myself, remembering when Elf-nii had knocked it over. I had been just a little bit to close and a branch had scratched the back of my arm. Panic ensued, of course. Elfman had almost started crying and Mira had scooped me up on her back and ran me back to the house. She was still a demon back then, and her ponytail had all but whipped my eyes in oblivion, but when we finally got back to the house she'd set me on the table and taken care of me, just as she always did. I always felt like it was my own personal secret that the demon of Fairy Tail was so gentle and kind.

Some people never change.

After several minutes I reached the guild and swung open the large doors, greeting a few of my friends. If I remembered correctly, Natsu and his team were on a job and were supposed to be back later that night. I sighed. I missed the dragon slayer.

Of course, I missed everything.

"Lisanna!" I turned to see Mira waving at me from behind the counter and felt a wave of joy wash over me. I practically ran to her, sliding my way through the counter door and stopping only a few inches away from her. She smiled at me. "Did you eat?" Her voice held that little bit of stern worry that had never gone away, not even after she'd stopped being a demon.

I nodded happily, smiling back at her. "Yeah, it was great! Thanks, Mira-nee."

She pulled me into her arms and hugged me, her long white hair mixing with my short locks. I hugged her back. She was always so warm, it was a warmth that not even the Edolas Mira could match. Her hug was tight and made me feel safe, just like when she had hugged me after the tree incident.

I had missed that.

**Okay~ Well, there's chapter one ^^ I hope you guys liked it! I actually felt really attached to the whole Edolas-counter-parts thing, especially with Lisanna, Mira and Elfman. It just seems so sad, you know? They had to say goodbye to each other so many tiiiiiimeeessss! *Wails* I-It's so sad TwT Anyway, thank you for reading! All reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated ^w^ Even flames! Please, don't hold back on my account. My writing style sucks, you guys. I don't mind hearing about that XD Plus everything helps me out in some way~! So thank you very much for taking time out of your day to read this~ Oh! And sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I try, but I'm so lazy, you know? ;w;**

**~Twilight**


	2. Pouts and Puppy-Dog Eyes

Heyo! I'm back again :D I'm trying not to procrastinate, so let's see how this goes w Oh! But fiiiiirssssst….

Obiwan1527

Claire-Starsword

Thank you guys for reviewing/faving! It's greatly appreciated w Anyway, to the story~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just a poor girl, I need no sympathy~!/shot

After sitting around the guild with Mira for the rest of the day, we went home to an empty house and shot straight to bed. There wasn't much to be done without all of us there, you know.

When I woke up the next morning a smile crept to my lips. Through the thin wall to my right I could hear long, rough snores echoing around the house, bouncing around the dishes and playing with the furniture. Elfman was home. I figured he must've come in late last night, otherwise Mira-nee would've woken me up to greet him, so I knew he wouldn't be up for a while. Of course, that didn't stop me from jumping out of the bed like a little kid on Christmas morning and flying into the kitchen, my chest filled with excitement.

I skidded to a stop in the empty room, glancing around for any signs of Mira being awake. Of course, there was nothing but a few dust bunnies waving hello to me from the corners. "I could make breakfast…" I pondered, furrowing up my brow like a big, winter coat. My cooking still didn't compare to Mira-nee's, even after two years of practicing to Edolas, and I was sure Elf-niichan would want a good breakfast his first day home. Besides, I wanted them in a good mood today.

Shoving all thoughts aside, I put my focus on the one thing I did every morning, taking advantage of my alone-ness. I slithered out of the kitchen, as quietly as I could, and crept into Mira's room. My job was a little more dangerous today, considering the fact that she was actually in the room now, but it wasn't like this was the first time.

There were little beams of sunlight tripping over each other through her lacey curtain, tumbling down and into her long, white hair. I subconsciously reached up and touched my own short locks, feeling a twinge of jealousy at just how long her hair was. I sighed slightly, figuring that short hair was just my thing, and let myself take in the sights and sound of her room. Despite what most people probably would've expected, Mira-nee's room was rather plain and boring, with little furniture and even less space. The walls were white, but not that sterile, cold white that tends to find its way into houses. No, it was the same white in her hair, warm and bright. There was a vanity in the corner, with a few plushies sitting limply on the top, and her bright red curtains over the window. Her bed, which was actually the biggest one in the house, was adorned with pink and red blankets and plain, white pillows.

And, of course, her work desk.

I slowly made my way over to the lonely, wooden surface and looked over the same papers as before. However, a large stack of money, which was shoved roughly into the back corner of the desk, reached out and grabbed onto my curiosity. I had a brief stare down with it before finally reaching out and flipping through it, counting it as accurately and quickly as I could. I then glanced down at the notice for our rent.

Not enough.

The money was, no doubt, Elfman's reward for his job. However, it just didn't add up. I wondered if they were worried. As far as I could remember, back when we used to go on S-class jobs together, there were never any problems with money, or rent, or anything. We were practically rich, at least, as rich as three siblings living on the edge of town could be. But, now that Mira-nee wasn't working jobs anymore… Was it hard for them? Did they worry?

I sighed and shook my head, quickly gathering my supplies and heading back to the kitchen. I didn't take Mira's glasses today. I didn't want to feel like an adult.

Sitting down at the table, I started chewing my bottom lip as thoughtfully as I could, but no words seemed to come to me from the soft flesh. Guess I'd have to use my brain. Growing up really sucked sometimes.

Mira-san,

Elf-niichan came home today. I'm very happy; I missed him a lot while he was gone. The reward from his job isn't enough to pay our rent, but today's the day. Remember what I told you about? That thing I wanted to ask them? I think that would help us out a lot right now. I know they'll probably disagree with me, after all, I you and Edolas-Elfman would have never even considered it. But I think it's worth a shot. Besides, if they say no, I can always just do it myself.

I chuckled lightly.

Yeah, as if they would ever let that happen. I think Mira-nee would sooner put a sleep spell on me and lock me in my room before letting me do something like that. But I can't blame them, y'know? Elf-niichan going a job still worries me a little, and he's a man! I can't even imagine what they would think of me doing something so dangerous… Of course, I could take care of myself just fine. You and Elfman-san always believed that, right? Even though you still never let me do anything. Well, anyway, wish me luck, okay, Mira-san?

Best wishes,

-Lisanna of Earth Land

I folded up the piece of paper and stuck it in the envelope, shoving it into my pocket for later. I could hear Mira-nee bustling around her room, and Elf-niichan's snores had ceased their echoes, so I knew they'd be out soon. I blushed when I realized I was still in my pajamas, suddenly feeling just a little too underdressed with my brother around. I scurried back into my room and once again picked out the simplest thing I could find, slipping the soft fabric over my head and snuggling it onto my body. When I returned to the kitchen, Mira was standing at the stove, her pale hands cupped around a frying pan and her face filled with all kinds of focus. Elfman was sitting in his chair and glancing through some random newspaper. A real man. I smiled at the sight.

"Good morning, Mira-nee." I chirped, giggling slightly when she almost dropped the pan. She really never did change. I walked over and wrapped my arms around my brother's big neck, dangling over him like I always did. "You too, Elf-niichan."

"Good morning!" they chimed, warm as ever. I slinked off of Elfman and snaked over to Mira, peering over her shoulder at the sizzling pan of… Something. "It smells sooooo good! What is it?" I asked, circling out of her way as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out several jars of spices. She smiled at me and winked.

"His favorite." She said, nodding to our brother. I grinned.

"Perfect."

After breakfast was over and Mira determined that the house was ready to be left alone and that me and Elfman were ready to be exposed to the oh-so-dangerous outside, the three of us stood our small porch, patiently waiting as our oldest sibling locked the door and slipped into her coat. Smiling at each other, we started our way down the path to the guild. It was as normal and peaceful a day as ever.

When we started getting close to the oak tree, I let myself fall behind a bit, faintly listening to my siblings chattering ahead of me. Their voices were just sounds, though. Not words. No, the words were in the pocket of my jacket, and I was fumbling them between my fingers as I thought over my course of action.

When I finally reached the letter tree, the twisted hole gaped at me like a big mouth, hungry for something to eat. I stood on my toes and peered in, just as I always did, and dropped in the letter. There were quite a few getting piled up down there. I wondered if I possessed the consistency to fill it. My thoughts were interrupted, however, when Elf-niichan called out to me from rather far up the path. I didn't realize how far behind I'd gotten.

Running up between my two siblings, they smiled at me. I felt a twinge of guilt. Did I really want to ask this of them? After everything I'd put them through, I didn't want to bring back bad memories. But, it was probably for the better anyway, right? So, I swallowed the lump in my throat and stopped, suddenly unable to continue. Mira and Elfman looked back at me, their eyes filled with worry.

"Lisanna?"

I knew it was Mira's voice, but I didn't see her. I was staring at the ground, suddenly very interested in my shoes. I clenched my fist and looked up at them, wincing at the worry on their faces. I forced out a small smile. "I was thinking, you know… I was thinking that we should go on a job together. Just like we used to, right? I, uh… I know we don't have enough money for this month's rent, so I figured that it could be fun." The last word came out lame and weak, which completely betrayed me. There was a slight, stunned silence, and I knew exactly what they were thinking.

What had happened the last time we all went on a job together?

Yep.

I don't think they wanted a repeat.

Mira was the first to break the silence, her head shaking 'no' as she spoke. "Lisanna, I don't think so. It's just too dangerous now. We'll be fine, so please don't worry about money or anything. We'll take care of you, okay? Just like always." She smiled, and behind her Elfman nodded happily. I made a pout and shook my head.

"Then what if I go by myself? I'm not a baby anymore, I can handle a job or two." That killed their smiles, alright. They both gave that stern look they only got when they were thinking that I was still their baby.

Elfman stepped forward, his brow creasing intently. "A real man wouldn't let his little sister go alone! A man can take care of his family!" He boomed, filled with that same manly passion as always. I sighed, still pouting. It was Mira's turn, and surprisingly, there was no gentleness in her voice. I figured the idea was too sensitive; she was too against it. She stepped close to me, and I remembered just how tall she could be when she was upset.

"Please, just do as I say." It was her signature line for taking care of problems. She had used it on me and Elfman plenty of times. It was what she said as a warning. If you disobeyed, she would put you to sleep, take you back to your room, wait with you until you woke up and give you her "I'm older than you" look until you succumb to a 'Big-sister-knows-best' attitude. Normally, that kind of treatment would seem unfair and cruel, but there was something so very justified about her when she did it that it never once felt unfair, it just felt like she was looking out for you.

I sighed and pouted, but continued walking. The rest of the trip to the guild was spent in silence.

Now, I know you'd expect it to end there, but it didn't. If there was one thing I'd learned from Mira-nee, it was how to be stubborn. By the end of the day, which I had filled with pouts and puppy-dog eyes (Their weakness), they had agreed to a very small, easy job, which I had convinced them wasn't even slightly dangerous. It did, however, pay just enough to tip us over our rent amount. Of course, I don't think either of my siblings cared about that. They just wanted to make sure it was safe. Of course, I had had already made sure of that.

Looking back, though, I was never very thorough about those things, was I?

Alright, I know this is going pretty slow right now, but I promise it'll kick up in the next chapter, okay? Thank you again for reading, and remember, everything is welcome ^w^ Flames too! Thanks again, and have a nice day!

~Twilight


End file.
